Kefi
by PoisonYoongivy
Summary: Kefi (in Greek κεφι) means "the spirit of joy, in which good times and passion for life are expressed with an abundance of excitement, happiness and fun." Jihyo, a woman created by the goddess Hylia, who could be described as "kefi", landed on earth only knowing her name and the fact that she was tasked to help the Hero, but will she be able to do it ?
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of bird chirping and chattering were the symphony of Mother Nature that never stopped. Even though Evil forces started to take over the kingdom, the birds didn't care, as they could still have something to eat and could procreate. A lot of people who lived in Hyrule wished they could do the same. However, life wasn't too kind with them and they had to wait a somewhat hero to make it's entrance. Hero that only appeared in legends that's it.

Somewhere in this country, on the Island of Hylia, something peculiar happened. The dirt started to move by itself, the little rabbit here, who didn't understand what was happening, ran away for his life.

Nonetheless, there was no harm at all. It was just a girl, growing out of the ground, as if the earth gave birth to a mysterious body. It was in a foetal position. Suddenly, it inhaled sharply seeming like a newborn baby, taking it's first breath, minus the deafening but so vital crying.

Some time passed, the sun was at its zenith and his rays were caressing the girl's frame. Her skin, completely bare and exposed to the world, gladly took the vitamins D and it instantly looked less dull. A small breeze rustled the grass, that tickled her nose but it seemed like she needed something else to wake up.

"Jitok, look !" The voice of a young boy could be heard in this peaceful landscape. A teenage boy ran towards the source of the noise.

"What is it Elom ? Oh !" Jitok crouched down to take a closer look of the sleeping girl, "why is she here ?"

"And why is she naked ?" Elom added.

"Rita !" The older boy called, "can you come here for a second ?"

An old woman appeared behind them, accompanied by a young black haired girl, seemingly the same age as Elom.

"Oh my !" She went towards the girl laying on the ground and shook her a bit, "hey, can you hear me ?"

She grunted and squinted her eyes, before fluttering them open. The light was so bright that it made her go blind for a second, just the time for her to adjust to it. She straightened up and looked around her, to the four people circling around her.

Rita took off her shawl from her shoulders and enveloped the fragile body of the girl in it. She then asked,

"My girl, what are you doing here ?"

The girl looked at her, puzzled, "I don't know," she said in an angelic voice. It was so soft and delicate, like a feather landing on the surface of a calm lake.

Jitok stepped forward, "do you not remember how you landed here ?" The girl shook her head, "and your name ?"

"I think I remember being called Jihyo... That's the only thing I know."

"Jihyo ?" Elom exclaimed, "your name isn't very cool. I think Udo would suit you the best !" The young boy said proudly.

"Udo ?" The girl didn't seem to understand, "but it's not my name !"

"Elom ! It's very impolite to say that !" The little girl, who stayed quiet until now, spoke up, "plus it's a boy's name !"

"I'm not a boy," Jihyo said innocently.

"Chichi, it's okay. Leave him alone," the old woman warned the young girl before looking at Jitok, "can you help her get up, we're going back to the village."

The boy nodded and went towards the girl on the ground. He put one of her arm over his shoulder and with his other hand, holded her by the waist. With a faint blush, he started to walk behind his friends, as Jihyo wasn't very stabilized, just like a baby gnu who's born a few second before.

Jihyo sat on the couch, with finally some clothes on, that Jitok kindly landed to her. She was dressed with some white baggy pants, a white linen tunic and still had her feet bare. She was drinking, answering Elom's questions – mostly by an "I don't know".

The young boy, bored, started to complain, "but you know nothing ! Udo, it seems like you were just born a few hours ago ! Do you know what's happening in this country right now ?"

The girl silently shook her head and looked at him with doe eyes, "Calamity Ganon is taking over the whole country and you don't even know it ?! Are you kidding me ?"

Jihyo's eyes started glittering, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "sorry. I can only imagine the suffering from your people but I don't know anything about this world nor myself. I only know my name and that I need to help a somewhat hero. That's all. I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you ! But I don't think I'll be useful in your task."

Her head was hanging low and a flustered boy made his apparition. He patted her head, trying to sooth her, "i-it's okay. You don't need to feel this way," his shoes became pretty interesting as he pronounced those words, "i-if you want, I-I can help you learn things about this world..."

The girl raised her hand and looked at Jitok, who seemed like being the same age as her, "really ? You could do for me ?"

He nodded and she grinned before hugging him, "oh, thank you so much ! I felt so awful ! Now I feel better thanks to you !" The boy became crimson red as Elom scoffed.

Despite being this moody, he liked this girl. She was very nice and seemed so pure, and she was so pretty. Her hazel eyes, her chestnut hair, her fair skin. It seemed that even her flaws were carved by the Goddesses themselves. But something ticked him off. What was she speaking of earlier ? Helping a hero ? What kind of hero ? The one in the legends ? This girl was very strange for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes Chapter 2 !**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Some weeks passed since I arrived here, in this village. Everyone was very kind to me, especially Jitok. But whenever I'm near him he become all flustered, I'm wondering why. Anyway, thanks to him I learnt plenty of things ! And today he promised me to go out of the village with me, which is surprising, since he never wants me to go outside of it hence he said that outside it's full of monsters and that they'll probably kill me. And I certainly don't want to be killed.

I was currently waiting for him, outside his house when he finally showed up. I smiled brightly when he made his way towards me and I launched at him to hug him. He was tackled to the floor with an "oof" and I laughed.

"Hey ! Let's go exploring the forest !" I said, still pinning him down with my weight, resting on his hips.

The tomato looking boy frowned, looked at me and it seemed like his eyes were going to pop out, "what ? No way !" He exclaimed, prompting himself on his elbows.

I pouted, "But you said yes to go out with me !" I stood up. He did the same and swiped off the dust from his clothes.

"Okay," He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I think there is a misunderstanding..." .

I cocked my head to the side, "what do you mean ?"

"When you said 'hey ! Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow ?' I thought that you asked for a date, not for an exploration in the forest !" He explained, somewhat a bit harshly.

"What is adate? Can it be eaten ?"

"No. It's-" he sighed, "it's something two persons do when their spending time together," he tried to be understood, I know, but it was difficult to understand. Why do things have to be this complicated ?

"So we're dating a lot then ! Since we spend a lot of time together !"

He blushed, "not really... Because people who are dating do...Things."

"Like what ?" I asked. I was becoming very curious. I was wondering what people who are dating do.

He took my hand and started to drag me, "come with me, I'll show you," he intertwined our fingers, "here it's one of the first things they do," he said, red as a tomato.

We left the village behind us and walked towards the forest nearby. The villagers looked bewildered at the sight of us holding hand. I didn't really understand it because that's what people who are dating do ?I wondered. He was going a bit fast and it was difficult for me to keep in track, stumbling on my feet every two seconds. Plus the grasp that he had on my head was so strong that it started to hurt.

We penetrated in the forest, but not to far, just so we can still see the village. He let me go of my hand that I instantly rubbed to ease the pain. I pouted a bit because it was not nice to harm someone. Maybe I could have lost my hand ! Who knows?

Jitok blocked me against a tree. He gazed in my eyes, so intense that it made me a bit uncomfortable. I started to glance at somewhere else, to distract me from this tension. He was too close to me too. I didn't like it. We're friends so it's normal to be close but here it's really uncomfortable. I fumbled with my fingers as he put his hand on my cheek and said in a low tone,

"Then they do this."

He started to lean in. I don't know what he wanted to do but I was scared. My heartbeat was going at a fast pace and my breathing accelerated too. Out of fear, I pushed him away, before he could do something and he landed on his rear. Without thinking, I ran away as fast as I could, further and further from him and the village. My legs we're working on autopilot, my brain was just here to prevent me from running straight into a tree.

My running soon came to a halt. Panting, I glanced around me and I recognized nothing. I was completely lost in those woods and I didn't even know how to survive. I stroked my arm as I sat on a rock, hoping someone would soon find me and escort me to the village. Then I'll ask Jitok for forgiveness. It must had hurt to land on his butt like that, but he scared me so much.

I stayed for more than an hour like that, the night was starting to fall and nobody rescued me.

I started to feel bored and tired. I just wanted to come back home but I didn't know which way I had to go. I hugged my knee very close to my chest and gazed at the ground. I started to think about everything, my life, my purpose in life. What did it mean that I had to help the Hero ? What is a hero anyway ? And why does it need help ? So many questions started to lurk in the corner of my mind. I was suddenly stirred away from my thoughts by some noises. Or more like someone speaking. Maybe they could help me find my way to home !

"Ya ha ha ! I found you !" A little voice exclaimed. I looked next to me. A little strange creature was standing here proudly, "what are you doing here all alone ? It's very dangerous out here !"

"I got lost," I tried to stare into it's eyes, "what are you ?"

"I'm a Korok ! And my name is Pife !" He jumped and danced a an odd creature, I thought.

Its wooden small body, a leaf for a mask and a weird smell coming from the sort of nut it held. I never saw someone like that. Suddenly, my belly started to growl, making me startled. It never made this kind of noises. Is a demon inside me ?

"I see you're hungry !" The little Korok chuckled.

"Hungry is not my name," I eyed it. Why was he assuming I was called like that ?

"Follow me !" It jumped from the rock I was currently sitting on and started to walk with its tiny but so funny legs. I've decided to comply and to walk behind it, mocking its gait.

We engulfed deeper in the forest and it was just now that I felt like I was not safe. It's just now that I understand that the forest is very dangerous. I started to feel nervous and I fidgeted as I continued to follow it anxiously.

We finally arrived at some peaceful waterfall. Pife motioned me to crouch as we hid behind bushes. Not to far from us, on a rock near the small pond, clothes, a pouch and weapons rested there. The little Korok searched in the pouch until it took out something from it. Food ? But... Did he just steal it ? But stealing is not good, so why did it do that ? However, since I'm feeling hungry (Pife explained to me what it was) I would certainly not refuse some snacks.

I gladly munched on this apple, happily swallowing each bite. Some of it's juice glided on my chin but I couldn't care less. I gazed intensely at the waterfall, sitting cross-legged, finding the sound of the water soothing when an head appeared at the surface. I shrieked and nearly made my half eaten apple fall on the floor. Why was a woman in the pond ? The blond woman, who seemed my age looked at me with big eyes, so big it seemed like it could pop off his head at every instant. But her big eyes where somewhat intriguing, hence these kind of cerulean seemed so rare. What a pity, because they were so beautiful !

I decided to talk to her, since she didn't seemed evil or whatsoever, "excuse me, Miss, what are you doing in this water ? Do you need help ?"

She stared at me, staying mute and I felt awfully judged until she finally spoke up, "no."

"You have a weird voice. Are you ill, Miss ?"

"It's because I'm a boy," he stated.

My eyes widened and I felt bad for it. I tried to be nicer, maybe he would forgive me, "what's your name ?"

"Link. You ?" He asked. I assumed that he was definitely the silent type.

"Oh ! Uhm the villagers calls me Udo."

"Udo..." He repeated, maybe to remember it.

"What are you doing in this pond ?" I asked, a bit curious. Really, what could he do in there ?

"I'm bathing ?" He frowned, he seemed to not understand why I was asking this question. Or maybe he was wondering why he was bathing in a pond and not in a bathroom. Maybe he was just a freak ?

I wanted to ask him what's wrong but he started to move. He rose up from the water, revealing inch by inch his body. A body is kind of normal, everybody has one, but I couldn't help but to stare at his chest. It was toned, so it seemed like he trained a lot. Maybe he liked sport ? He stopped when the water reached his hip.

"Hum... Can you turn around ? Even if you're a boy, it's kind of weird..." He scratched the back of his neck.

My eyes widened, "oh ! Of course !" I turned around, my back facing him as I waited for him to put on his clothes. I heard rustling behind me, letting me know that he was dressing up.

"But you know..." I started, still showing him my back. I was looking at the scenery in front of me. It was –what was the word again ?Pasta?Postal? No ! – pastoral. I noticed that Pife the Korok was long gone now. What a shame, it was a really nice creature ! "I'm not really a boy," I smiled sheepishly as I played with my hair, tied in a low ponytail.

"Wha- !" Link exclaimed, seemingly very startled. Why was it so surprising ? And was it this important that I was a girl or a boy ? We we're all made the same, am I wrong ? "But you're dressed like a boy, have the hairstyle of a boy and even have a boy's name ! Why didn't you tell me sooner ?!"

I turned around to face a slightly blushing boy, covering with his hands his already covered – by a blue tunic and simple pants – body. He frowned as he glared at me, defensively. I chuckled, finding him cute, all flustered like that.

"I said that the villagers called me Udo, not that it was my name !" I said, a finger pointing towards the sky to state the obvious, "and these," I grasped my hylian pant, "it's because it seems that walking around naked is inappropriate, so a friend of mine lent me some of his clothes," I grinned.

"Okay... ? So what is your actual name and what are you doing here ?" He folded his arms tightly close to his chest, his hips balanced to the side.

"I'm Jihyo !" I finally decided to finish this apple that was resting in my hand since the beginning of this conversation, "and I'm actually lost."

Link came next to me and sat on the rock, "why did you have the idea of wandering here all alone ? Even me, I find this place dangerous."

"Well at first I was not alone !" I nodded and hummed to back up my statement, "I was with my friend, Jitok, but I ran away from him, since he made me uncomfortable. Then I got lost and Pife –a Korok– found me ! He leaded me here and gave me an apple from this pouch," I pointed to the item still laying on the floor, "and er... I think that's all !" I smiled.

"You stole an apple from me ?" He asked, as he seemed to not believe it.

"Stole? Did I stole you something ?" I started to panic, "oh my I'm so sorry ? Do you want me to give it back to you ?"

I was ready to shove my fingers down my throat but he stopped me, "it's... Not necessary."

I stopped my action, my mouth forming an "o" shape. I gazed at the waterfall and I felt serene again. It may had some powers, actually, it was the first time I saw a true one.

"Do you want me to bring you home ?" He asked.

I turned my head to see more of his expression. He had a pokerface and gazed at the waterfall too. I noticed a blue thing on his ear and I felt the urge to touch it, but I had to restrain my pulsions.

"Actually I don't want to go back. I like them but... I felt so weird back then, when he approached his face on me," I scrunched my nose, "I felt so afraid, it was as if my legs weren't mine anymore, because they had decided not to move even if they shook a lot !" I fumbled with my fingers.

"But... Do you not have a home, beside your friend's ?" He inquired.

"No. One day they found me. Then they fed me and I became friend with them. I don't know where I come from," I said, my voice low, a bit ashamed of sharing this information.

"You don't know where you come from ? Are you... Perhaps... Amnesic ?"

"Amne-what ? No ! Well, I don't think so... When I woke up, I knew only two things : my name and a task."

He chuckled, "a task ? What kind of memory is that ? Anyway... Don't worry, me too I don't remember everything. When I woke up, I befriended with the ghost of the dead king of Hyrule and a voice spoke to me. Sometimes, on my journey, when I walk around this land, I have flashbacks of what my life was before, I assume ?" He rambled about his life. It surprised me that he opened up to me this fast, since he didn't seem that talkative in the first place. His eyes widened in shock before clearing his throat, "sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Oh no, no ! It's okay !" I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden contact, even if I tried to comfort him.

"I can't let you stay here all by yourself," he said with assurance.

I turned my head to face him, only to discover he was looking at me, frowning.

"Why ?"

"It's way too dangerous ! Listen, come with me," he took his pouch and weapons, "you'll stick with me until we find a place where you can stay in."

"What's that ?" I asked, pointing at a blue glowing object.

"Sorry ?" He raised an eyebrow. _Doesn't she care about her state ?_ he asked himself, "oh that ? It's a weapon from a defeated guardian."

I smiled sheepishly, "it's pretty ! Can I have it ?"

"Wha- ?"

"Please ?"

Link sighed and groaned, "fine. There. Have it," I was nearly touching it when he backed it slightly away from me, "promise me one thing : stay by my side, do not get lost and don't put ourselves in danger, these are my conditions."

He eyes me from head to toe and I smiled widely, nodding, "of course ! You can count on me," I exclaimed while ripping the glowing object from his hands.

"On our way we'll eventually find some clothes for you."

"Why ? I already have clothes !"

"Those don't suit you, let's be real," he chuckled slightly.

"Oh... clothes have to suit someone ? I didn't know that..."

For sure a very long journey was awaiting the adventurers.

* * *

I hope you liked it, personally I enjoy writing it, I have a lot of fun doing so, so I hope you have fun reading this story !


End file.
